


I don't want your crown

by tigriswolf



Series: Loki's kids [7]
Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Odin does not understand self-fulfilling prophecies because he is a dumbass, Ragnarok, Violence, happy endings are for other people, some people just want to watch the world burn, you do crazy things when you've been chained by your kid's entrails for a bajillion years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I don’t want your money. I don’t want your crown. See, I’ve come to burn your kingdom down... And no rivers, and no lakes, can put the fire out.</i><br/> </p><p> Loki's free and he doesn't want to win.  He just wants to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want your crown

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I don’t want your crown  
> Fandom: Norse mythology  
> Disclaimer: I’m pretty sure the characters are public domain now. Either way, I didn’t think them up. Tile from Florence and the Machine.  
> Warnings: violence  
> Pairings: Loki/Sigyn  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 365  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: norse mythology, odin/loki, _see, I've come to burn your kingdom down_.

He sounds the call, as chains break and venom burns, as Sigyn helps him rise. Nine realms tremble, ground quaking, as he sets his feet down.

He sounds the call and Jörmungandr uncoils, and Hel releases Fenrir, and Narvi's skin is reknit as Váli supports him, and Sleipnir rears, tossing the wise god-king on his ass, outracing the wind on his way to his family.

The call sounds and Loki stretches, working out the kinks from being millennia bound. Sigyn helps him into the sunlight and he smiles at the children waiting there.

.

Before declaring war, Loki visits Odin one last time. Odin does not ask how Loki has come to be freed - Loki's one-time brother is not a fool, all evidence to the contrary.

Odin says, "You cannot win," head held high, the might of most of the realms behind him.

Loki laughs. He replies, "Winning's not the aim, Valföðr." He grins, bloody and showing all his teeth, and adds, "Not anymore."

.

Millennia bound, venom and Narvi's viscera, Sigyn's song and Váli’s whimpers, Fenrir's groans and Jörmungandr's vows, Sleipnir learning everything there was to know about Asgardr and the aesir, and Hel's slowly growing army of the dishonored dead.

Loki does not want to _win_. 

He just wants nine realms ground into dust so that everything is over.

Victory is futile. But the fire is started, and Asgardr, at the very least, will not survive.

.

Fenrir swallows the sun. Jörmungandr constricts around Thor until his head and ribcage both pop like ripened fruit. Sleipnir terrorizes the aesir's horses until they flee the battleground in panic, and Hel's army overwhelms Odin's because far more die than can fit in Valhalla or Fólkvangr, and quantity surpasses skill, when it comes to war. Váli tears his way through the gods that cursed him, and Narvi kills those who survive Váli’s frenzy.

And Loki burns his way to Odin, who roars, "Stop this madness, Loki! There will be nothing left!"

Loki laughs, long and loud, and then shouts, "Fenrir! Come feast!" 

It is not Ragnarök, because there will be nothing left, and Loki leaves Odin to Fenrir as he lights more fires to burn down the worlds.


End file.
